


The Name Game

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley really, really hates that name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to mineya_nyan. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/27/12.

Charley was beginning to wonder if it was really worth the hassle to bring Johnny on his excursions.  Sure, it was always nice having a ready-made meal on hand.  But it was starting to seem…

“Cherry.”

… as if the negatives…

“Cherry!”

… were far outweighing the positives.

_“CHERRY!!!!”_

The cyborg peered over the top of his bible.  “Master,” he began, looking across the room at the vampire stretched along the top of the hotel bed.  “If you call me that name one more time, I am going to lock you in your coffin.”

Johnny sat up and folded his arms.  “That’s not a very Christian thing to say, Che--” 

He paused and regarded the hunter, and then smartly decided that there was a very strong possibility that he was not kidding. 

“Meanie,” he concluded.

Barely holding back a smile, Charley resumed reading.  He was vaguely aware of Johnny getting up from the bed but thought nothing of it until he sensed the vampire standing directly in front of him. 

“What now?”  Charley glanced up from the holy book.  His eyes trailed over Johnny’s face and down to his upturned hand, where a large bead of blood was pooled perfectly on the tip of his index finger. “What is this?” he asked.

“A peace offering.”

Charley favored his master with a suspicious gaze but offered no resistance when the digit eased its way between his lips and slid against his tongue.  He closed his mouth around Johnny’s finger and sucked away at the puncture, and Johnny let out a shuddering breath, his eyes open wide as his finger moved in and out and around the wet heat of Charley’s mouth in a way that was absolutely sinful.

“I have something else you can suck on if you want,” he whispered.

Charley stopped.

He glared.

And then he bit down.

_Hard_.

“OWWWWW!!!”          

A horrified Johnny snatched his hand away and cradled it to his chest.  “I meant my _neck!_ ” he insisted.

“No you didn’t,” Charley replied calmly.

The vampire stomped back over to the bed and sat down in a huff.  “I can’t believe you did that, Cherry.”

“What did you just call me?”

Johnny’s eyes widened in panic.

“Charley,” he offered.

Charley set aside the book and stood up.

“Chris?” Johnny tried again, scooting back against the headboard of the bed.  “Charles?  Chuck? … Bob?”

The cyborg slowly advanced on his master, his eyes gleaming bloody murder…

*****

Johnny sighed.  He had given up screaming to be let out an hour ago when he remembered that Charley had soundproofed the coffin.

Oh well.  Nothing to do now but wait.

His mind began to wander, and he started thinking about the way Charley had sucked on his finger.

The way that Charley’s mouth felt wrapped around him.

The wetness of it.

The heat.

Not surprisingly, Johnny realized that his hand had found its way between his legs.

The vampire smiled in the darkness.

He had to do _something_ to pass the time, after all.


End file.
